Mikuo's Bet
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Miku wants to move out but Mikuo doesn't think she can make it on her own. So he make a bet saying if she can make it on her own for one day she can move out. But can she make it? Rated T for a bit of cussing. Humor because it is supposed to be funny.


**I got bored so I made this, enjoy!**

"I can do things on my own!" I yelled at my brother.

"fine, if you can go one day by yourself no help from others I will let you move out."

If you are confused I live with my brother but I want to move out and be on my own but he doesn't think I can take care of myself.

"Fine I will show you! What are the rules?"

"I will give you $150 for the day, you to get, food, water and a place to sleep with the money. If you run out of money then you lose and if you come back here for any reason you forfeit. Also you can only bring one bag; your purse is an exception. You can take my car for the day."

I agreed and started to pack up a tiny suit case with the necessaries.

"I'm leaving!" I said as I walked out.

I drove off, what was I going to do today?

I could rent a movie, stay in a cheap motel for the night. And I can just get some leeks to hold me off. Wonderful plan Miku! I was complementing myself.

I parked in front of some cheap motel when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"HEY MIKU!"

It was Meiko who was clearly drunk.

"I heard about your bet with Mikuo!"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I'm drunk, Tee Hee!" she hung up.

I sighed, and then I randomly wanted coffee.

So I called up Rin

"Hey Miku! I heard about the bet!"

"Has everyone heard? Anyway want to meet for coffee? I will pay for myself you pay for yourself."

She thought about it for a second. "Okay! See you there in 5 minutes."

When I got there Rin was sitting at an empty table in the back. She waved for me to come over.

"So how you holding up Miku?" asked the bubbly Rin.

"I'm doing fine; I'm going to check into that motel over by Meiko's apartment building for the night, and I'm probably going to get miso soup for dinner or something."

Rin was looking at something else and not paying attention to me "RIN!"

"Sorry Miku! But have you seen that new waiter Len?"

"So are we going to talk about boys now?"

"Yes we are! But Len is so cute! He has been working here for a week a talked to him on day and he told me about how he just moved here and he goes to this cool college! Well it's better than community college." **(by the way everyone is this story is 18 except Mikuo, he is 20 in this story)**

"I kind of have a crush on this guy that lives in our building, his name is Kaito."

"He sounds awesome!"

We got our coffee and talked a little then Rin left I was just kind of sitting there.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and it was that boy Len.

"Yeah just passing time. So did you just start working here?"

"Yeah umm… you know that girl you where sitting with?"

"Yeah I know Rin that was why I was sitting with her."

"Oh yeah" he sat down in front of me.

"Is she…single?"

"Yes she is single and has the hugest crush on you in the history of her lifetime! Well not really but she likes you."

"Oh good I was afraid she didn't like me."

"Do you see the way she looks at you? The only reason she comes here is to check out your ass, her words not mine."

"Well I'm just glad she likes me."

"I pulled a pen out of my bag and grabbed a napkin. I started writing Rin's number on it.

"Here you go." I handed it to him "she will be SO happy if you call." I walked out.

By the time I got back in the car it was 3:27 pm so I decided to go check into the motel early.

When I walked in it smelled like smoke and beer. I got to the front desk and was greeted by a lady with short green hair. "Hello miss, are you lost?"

"What do you mean am I lost?"

"The only pretty girls that come here are lost or strippers."

"Well I'm glad I'm pretty but I'm not lost I need a room."

She handed me a key. "This is the cleanest room we have," she said with a smile.

I walked up the room was 2-7.

I opened the door there was a bed with an awkward green colored sheet, an old TV and a tiny closet next to the bed.

I feel onto the bed. I thought about how much money I have spent, $10 on lunch at the coffee house and $50 for the room. So I had $90 left.

I decided on a fun thing to do tonight.

I texted Neru, Rin, Teto, Luka, Meiko and Kaito (yes I had his number) to come with me for karaoke and dinner tonight.

Everyone said yes, and Len was coming too.

It was 4:00 pm by the time I got was done putting the whole thing together.

I picked up the remote and started watching TV but I got board of it in an hour.

I decided to call the front office.

"Gumi speaking, what do you need?"

"It's Miku umm do you have anything fun to do here?"

"We have an indoor pool."

"Thank you!"

"No problem," She hung up.

But I didn't have a swim suit.

I could just go swimming in my under where.

I got down there and first I hung out in the hot tub by myself then swam around in the pool.

When I got back to my room it was 6:00 pm.

I had to leave soon! But I needed dry under where.

I called up the front office.

"Hello Gumi speaking, how may I help you?"

"Can you send some clean under where?"

There was a silence.

"Sure it will be up there in a bit."

Once I got my clean under where I got dressed and headed out.

When I got there everyone was waiting for me.

First we ate at a small little restaurant then we went to the karaoke place.

Rin and Len sang Romeo and Cinderella, Teto sand Kasane territory, Luka sang Luka Luka Night Fever and Meiko and Kaito sang Dreaming Little Bird.

"come on sing Miku! You're an awesome singer!" pleaded Rin.

"Fine I'll sing one song."

I got up to the machine and looked for a good song to sing

"I'm going to sing melt."

La, La, La…

Just as a wake up, this morning I had one person on my mind.  
Yes, it was you.  
I had my hair cut, so you would notice me and ask me about my new style.  
I wear my favorite pleated skirt and place hairclips so nicely when  
I step outside to tell myself, "Today is the day you'll see me in a new way."

Melting, I'm melting when I think of you.  
But it's impossible for me to say that I love you.  
And still I'm melting, I can't look into your eyes.  
I promise truly that deep down inside of me.  
That you're the one my heart is meant for.  
Forever more.

The forecast was a lie and now I am standing all alone in this storming downpour.  
I found my umbrella, but sighed quietly.  
"Why both to stay dry out here anymore?"  
At least that was before, I heard your voice and turned to see  
when you said, "Will you share it with me?"  
I couldn't stop my smile from showing through.  
As I fall even more in love with you.

_Melting, oh I'm finding it hard to breathe.  
I trembled when I felt your hand, oh my heart's racing.  
And now you're here with me, with this umbrella in the rain.  
I want to be the one that you will hold forever.  
You're so close beside me, don't you know?_

_I pray to God, "Oh please, let this moment last for the two of us."  
Yet I feel so happy that I could cry._

_La, la, la, la…  
Melting, our time of parting has arrived.  
So will we meet again or will we truly say goodbye?  
Though I am melting, I know I can't stay with you.  
So I'll keep praying you'll never forget me.  
Then maybe someday you'll return to say that I love you._

Everyone burst into applause.

"I didn't know you could sing so good," Said Kaito.

"You are SO good!" said Len.

Before I knew it the night was over.

By the time I was home and in my pajamas it was 9:07 pm.

I had spent $10 for comeing, and $1 for the song so I still had $79! I was SO going to win this bet!

I got into bed and watched TV until my window opened.

Some guy smoking a cigarette **(this is dell by the way, I'm not good a describing him for some reason…) **

"Hey pretty lady; want me to take of your shirt?"

"NO!"

"I won't accept that."

He ran up to me and pinned me to the wall. He took off my shorts and then my underwear.

I kicked him in the balls and pushed him out the window (there was a dumpster under the window, he will be fine.)

I put back on my underwear and packed up my stuff.

I ran out of the room and got back to the front desk.

"I'm checking out!" I handed Gumi my key.

I ran to my car and hopped in.

I drove back to the apartment.

I walked up to the front door a knocked. (I left my key at the motel and was NOT going back.)

Mikuo opened the door and I fell into his arms.

"I'm not ready to move out! I can barley take care of myself! You win! You win!"

He started petting my hair.

"want a leek?"

I looked up at him tears in my eyes, "yes please."

We walked in.

**I could have put it in two or three chapters but I'm too good for that!**

**Review and be honest!**


End file.
